By a second
by Dann Minashiro
Summary: De como Hermione se enamoró de Draco... Varios años han pasado, Hermione tiene los años viejos y Rose los años nuevos, sin embargo la historia se vuelve a repetir. Ella lo sabe, comprende totalmente su actitud, su comportamiento, su ser y su sentir, ella también se enamoro de un Malfoy. "Por un segundo pensé que te perdería"


¡Hola! He extrañado escribir, y justo dos semanas antes de que entre a la Prepa he tenido una pequeña idea. Quien ya me ha leído sabrá que no hago los capítulos largos y que amo al drama. Creo que esta vez será un poco diferente, de cualquier forma dejarme un **review **es lo único que me hace saber si les ha gustado y obviamente me hacen **demasiado mucho muy feliz**.

Desde ya gracias por leer.

Una aclaración: la pareja principal es D y H, pero también abra un poco de Rose & Scorpius, ojala que les agrade la idea.

Pues dejando mi palabrería a un lado les dejo el 1 capítulo, espero sea de su agrado y comenten.

**:::.:::.:::.:::By a second:::.:::.:::.:::**

[Draco M. & Hermione G.]

**:::.:::.:::.:::Capítulo 1:::.:::.:::.:::**

_8:45 pm en el comedor de los Weasley_

— ¡Por eso te dejo tu novio! —Exclamó furioso.

El pesado silencio cayó en el comedor de los Weasley, nadie habló, se podría decir que la familia entera enmudeció ante aquella respuesta.

¿Qué a Rose la había dejado su novio? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? ¿Quién era? Un momento, quizá la pregunta correcta era ¿Rose tenía novio? Desde ese punto había que partir.

Antes de que alguien pudiera hacer una pregunta Rose se levantó de su silla con los ojos cristalizados, respiro hondamente y corrió a su habitación.

Cuando llegó a su guarida se desplomó en el piso dejando que las lágrimas inundaran su rostro. La oscuridad acompañaba a su soledad y tristeza. Y ahí, tirada en el piso, con los ojos llorosos y la oscuridad abrazándola comprendió que _aquello_ había sido una estupidez.

A su tortuosa mente comienzan a llegar recuerdos incompletos, cada uno pasa volando rápidamente hasta que por fin llega el adecuado.

…_Hace algunos años…_

—_Qué hermosa película —Dijo llena de emoción. —Mamá, puedes creerlo, ¡Murió por ella! ¡Prefirió salvarla a ella! ¡No importó la clase social! Mamá, lo viste…_

—_Claro Rosie, lo he visto. —Contestó con la misma emoción apagada por los años._

—_Mione, dejen de ver esas películas muggles, sabes bien que eso no sucede en la vida real. —Comentó algo frustrado._

_Minutos después, subió a su habitación más rápido que la Snitch Dorada._

…_Años más tarde…_

—_Las películas de amor no existen mamá, eso es una completa tontería mamá. —Contestó enojada._

— _Claro que si existen, Rosie, yo fui testigo de una de de ellas._

—_Deja de mentir madre, ambas sabemos que es imposible que un rico se enamore de un pobre. —Su mandíbula se tensó._

—_El día que madures, Rosie, verás que el fuego y el hielo se atraen. —Comentó tranquilamente._

Talló sus ojos una vez mas mientras se acomodaba en su cama, la noche había caído en el mundo mágico y muggle. La luna, brillante y pequeña, alumbraba el escenario acompañada de sus secundarios, sus estrellas, un leve viento soplaba travieso, golpeando así la ventana de Rose.

En medio de la oscuridad tocó su pecho, donde se suponía que estaba el órgano que nos da la vida, el corazón, dio pequeños golpes faltos de fuerza sobre este.

—No sabes cómo te odio…—Susurró lastimosamente. —Scorpius…te odio…

Tres toques sobre su puerta le avisaron que alguien estaba a punto de entrar, no se molestó en decir "adelante" ni en acomodarse en otra posición, se quedo tal y como estaba.

Era su madre.

Así era ella, siempre estaba ahí para ella, quisiera o no, siempre la apoyaba le daba ánimos, era su sostén, y no es que se sintiera desamparada, sino que su relación hija-madre era perfecta, su madre era su confidente, su mejor amiga.

Algunas veces dudaba de eso, más exactamente lo dudaba desde su entrada a Hogwarts cuando lo conoció.

Sintió como el peso de su madre ablandaba el colchón.

—Rose yo no tenía idea, de que tu… —Esperó alguna reacción de incomodidad, de alerta, solo obtuvo silencio. —De que tú tuvieras un novio, sabes que puedes contra conmig…

—Mamá, no empecemos. —Dijo cansada. —He madurado, madre, ¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste? Ya he madurado, puedo escucharte.

— ¿De qué hablas Rose? —Preguntó confundida.

— ¿Me has mentido mamá? —Contraatacó.

—Rose, no creo que sea el mejor momento, hija, yo no sé qué te ha pasado…—Mintió como hace algunos años: claro que lo sabía, es más, lo entendía perfectamente, ella lo había vivido: se había enamorado de un Malfoy.

— ¿Entonces cuándo? —Preguntó desanimada.

—Mañana corazón, mañana. —Se levantó de la cama para dirigirse a la puerta, la abrió y salió.

Caminó por la casa como cuando no tenía sueño, recorría la casa con su vieja mano tocando las paredes.

El tiempo comenzaba a caer sobre ella y sobre Ron, pequeñas arrugas empezaban a notarse, sus manos una vez suaves y blancas hoy eran viejas, arrugadas. Alrededor de sus ojos fuego comenzaban a notarse las típicas arrugas, y las bolsas también se hacían presentes.

Su cuerpo.

El cuerpo que tantas veces había sido tocado por él empezaba a abandonar su juventud, de vez en cuando las articulaciones de sus rodillas tronaban como palillos.

Estaba envejeciendo poco a poco.

Era el curso de la vida, en antaño no le hubiera importado, se suponía que envejecería con el amor de su vida.

_9:12 am en la cocina._

Los cálidos rayos del sol se colaban por la ventana, la calidez de la casa era acogedora, la olla de chocolate ya estaba caliente, como a ellas les gustaba. Tomó asiento, mientras con su varita traía el chocolate a la mesa. Sirvió la bebida en dos tazas medianas y espero.

La espera no fue mucho, justo cuando dejaba la taza de Rose en su lugar ella entro por la puerta, como siempre.

Tomó asiento junto a su madre, le dedicó una sonrisa sincera al momento que tocaba su taza de chocolate, como su madre.

— ¿A dónde vas? —Preguntó Ron cuando vio a su des madrugado hijo.

—A la cocina, tengo un hambre atroz. —Tocó su panza para dramatizar graciosamente la situación. — ¿Qué es eso? —Preguntó levantando la nariz, como Hermione. — ¡Chocolate!

—Chocolate con Rose —Añadió con una sonrisa. —Sabes lo que…—Fue interrumpido por su hijo.

—N…nos vemos al rato padre.

—No me dejes aquí solo… Hugo… Hugo… —Susurró.

La idea de que madre e hija tomaran chocolate juntas y solas, solo significaba algo: asuntos de chicas, que venía siendo lo mismo que problemas.

Odiaba cuando sucedía: no desayunaba hasta muy tarde.

Sin embargo, esta vez fue diferente, una curiosidad como en antaño recorrió su cuerpo entero, se levantó lentamente del sillón y se acomodó detrás de la puerta, iba a espiarlas.

— ¿Y bién, má? —Preguntó ansiosa Rose mientras su madre daba un sorbo a su chocolate caliente.

—Lo que te voy a contar es real, no es mentira Rosie, tendrás que poner la suficiente atención para que comprendas el pasado, el presente y probablemente el futuro, ¿De acuerdo? —Cuando vio que Rose asentía con su cabeza, habló. —Muchas veces los planetas se traen así como el Polo Norte y Sur de nuestra tierra, hay veces que la magia negra se cura con magia negra, hay otras en la que los humanos se atraen y se repelen como los imanes, como las cargas positivas y negras, cantidades de ejemplos de este tipo existen miles Rosie, pero en si solo uno es importante… Está es una historia de fuego y hielo…

**:::.:::.:::.:::Continuará:::.:::.:::.:::**

¡Qué les ha parecido! He decidido comenzar bien la historia de Draco y Herm en el próximo capítulo, tal vez estuvo un poco aburrido el 1 capítulo, pero a penas vamos dejando el puerto, conforme nos vallamos alejando se pondrá mejor.

Si alguien me preguntara el porqué del título diría que fue porque una parte de Draco vive en Hermione, y esa parte es en su memoria y… ya no diré más.

Sé que el capítulo es corto, quizá demasiado corto, pero ya he dicho el porqué, espero poder hacerlos más largos.

Una última cosa: **los reviews son gratis, anda, déjame uno por favor, o dos, o tres… ¿Qué piensas sobre la historia? Dímelo en un review **

Nos leemos


End file.
